What did I do last night!
by YuriyTalaIvanov
Summary: Kai wakes up one day in an unexpected place with an unexpected person. KaiXTala BrooklynXGarland Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kai wakes up in a strange place with a very unexpected person. He has no idea how he got there or why he's even there so Kai's very confused.

* * *

"unhh.." 

"Finally up?"

"wha-? where am I?"

"My room..."

"Your room! Who are you! Why am I here!"

"Yep. My room. And I did nothing to you. You were the one who jumped me."

"I - WHAT!"

"Yes. Don't you remember what happened last night?"

"No. Now tell me who are you. NOW!"

"Brooklyn. "

"BROOKLYN!"

"What?"

"You - wait...DID YOU SAY I JUMPED YOU!"

"um...yea. "

"You - your lying!"

"Am not! I can even tell you what happened."

"Tell me then."

"Ok. Once upon a time, there was a very gorgeous orange hair boy. His name was Brooklyn. One night- "

"JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! I DON'T WANT A STUPID FAIRY TALE!"

"Ok, Ok. As I was saying, I was walking home last night and passed a dark alley. Then the next thing I knew YOU had dragged me into the dark alley and started kissing me- "

"I - what- I did?..."

"Yea, you did."

"That doesn't explain why I'm naked in your bed! Wait...I"M NAKED! WHY AM I NAKED! AND STOP TOUCHING ME!"

"Kaiii...Stop screaming in my ear. It hurts..."

"Good. Now why am I in your bed!"

"Either way, you started to make-out with me in the alley but I didn't want todo it where everybody could see so I toke you home and we made out in my bed. Did you know you're very good?"

"Kai?"

"Lemme out."

"Out of what?"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"No."

"YES!"

"Nope. You're mine!"

"Wha- ?"

"Just kidding "

"THAT WASN"T FUNNY!"

"yea it was."

"WAS NOT!"

"Was too. And do you mind lowering your voice? You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood."

"I hate you."

"But you told me last night that you loved me..."

"hmp. Where's my clothes?"

" You're not going anywhere Kai."

"And whyever not?

"Because you belong to me."

"DO NOT!"

"I said be quiet. Unless you want to wake up the whole neighborhood."

"GRRRRRRR. I HATE YOU."

**BAM!**

"BROOKLYN!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?"

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY KAI!"

"Garland! "

"TALA! Get this stupid a$$hole off me!"

**POW!**

"Hmp. Let's go Kai."

"Hmp.Stupid bastard."

"Hey Garland? Wannna have some fun?"

"NO! YOU won't be having any "fun" from me for a while. A VERY LONG WHILE!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Tala?" 

"What?"

"Brooklyn. He said I had sex with him..."

"WHAT!"

"I can't remember anything that happened yesterday aside from the fact that I went to a bar...I don't know if I should believe what he said or not."

"Well, there's one way to find out."

"REALLY?"

"Yep. All we have to do is check if you're still a virgin."

"If I'm not...?"

"Then Brooklyn will wish that he never laid a hand on you..."

"And if I'm still a virgin?"

"Then prepare yourself for a night of pain and pleasure..."

"I don't like the sound of that..."

"Don't worry. It feels better then it sounds."

owari

* * *

A/N I've got nothing to say really...except to PLEASE REVIEW: ) 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello whoever is reading this! Well since so many people wanted me to make a second chapter, here it is. 

Summary: Kai wakes up in a strange place with a very unexpected person. He has no idea how he got there or why he's even there so Kai's very confused. Now he's been rescued by Tala but what will happen next?

* * *

"Tala?" 

"What Kai?"

"What do you mean by 'prepare yourself for a night of pain and pleasure' ?"

"Oh, you'll see..."

**_gulp_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Kai, lay on the bed."

"Why...?"

"Just do it!"

_**sniff**_ "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You're being mean to meeeeee!"

"right...You can stop pretending to cry now. It won't work."

"Meanie."

"Now take off your pants and get on the bed or else..."

"Or else what?"

"If you don't listen to me, you'll find out. Now are you going to do it or not!"

"NO!"

"Fine then, don't say I didn't warn you..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"unhh.."

"Finally up?"

"wha-? where am I?"

"My room..."  
_( this seems familiar...)_

"owww...tala?"

"what?"

"My ass hurts..."

"It should. evil grin"

"Why...?"

"Becasue we had sex last night..."

"oh...wait, WHAT!"

"Don't tell me you don't remember..."

"Kai?"

"Oh. I remember now..."

"You should go take a shower now or you'll be late for school."

"SCHOOL! AHHHH! I FORGOT ABOUT SCHOOL!"

**30 minutes later..**

"Bye Tala! "

"Bye Kai..."

**!BAM!**

_**evil grin**_ "Now...that Kai's gone...heheheheheh...Brooklyn...prepare yourself for a world of pain...for kidnapping MY Kai..."

owari

* * *

A/N Well, do you like chapter 2 ? please review and tell me... 


End file.
